Potter unterwegs
by Christa Potter
Summary: DERZEIT NICHT WEITERGEFÜHRT Übersetzung, Fortsetzung von Das Kellergeschoss Die gute Nachricht: ich bin Lestrange losgeworden. Die schlechte Nachricht: ich kann noch immer nicht auf Bulgarisch um Geld betteln. Original von Marz1
1. Was?

**POTTER UNTERWEGS**

Fortsetzung von: „Das Kellergeschoss"

Von Marz1

Aus dem Englischen von Christa Potter

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte usw. gehören JK Rowling, Warner Bros. und vielen anderen Verlegern und Firmen. Alles weitere, inklusive der Geschichte, gehören Marz1. Ich bin hier nur die Übersetzerin und mache keinen Profit.

A/N: Hier ist also die Fortsetzung von Das Kellergeschoss. Ich übersetze sie, weil ich darum gebeten wurde – und natürlich weil es mir Spaß macht. Wer Das Kellergeschoss noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das schleunigst nachholen, denn das erste Kapitel ist voller Spoiler und greift auf Vergangenes zurück.

Die Übersetzung widme ich thunfisch, die mich darum gebeten hat.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 1 – Was?

Ich wachte mit zermatschten Kartoffeln in der Nase auf.

Nur damit ihr es wisst, das ist nicht einmal für mich normal.

„Harry! Oh mein Gott! Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

Ein paar Leute schüttelten mich an den Schultern, während ein anderer mit einem Taschentuch mein Gesicht abwischte.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was, mein Lieber!"

Ich schaffte ein: „Ah – ", bevor ich ein paar Kartoffeln einatmete und zu husten begann.

Also wurde ich dann natürlich geschüttelt, geschrubbt und jemand schlug mir auf den Rücken. Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass es so lange dauerte, bis mir klar wurde, wo ich war.

Bei den Weasleys, der Picknicktisch hinten im Garten, die Nacht vor der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, stimmt, das war es. Die Nacht nach dem Vollmond.

Ich versuchte, der besorgten Ansammlung von Weasleys zu sagen, dass ich in Ordnung war, aber mir entwischten nur ein zischendes Geräusch und ein paar Kartoffeln. Wenn ich das nächste Mal in Ohnmacht falle muss ich daran denken, nach hinten zu fallen. Streicht das. Das nächste Mal werde ich am Abend nach dem Vollmond nicht so lange an einem Picknicktisch sitzen. Natürlich würde das verdächtig aussehen. Aber es war ja nicht so, als würde ich nicht schon verdächtig wirken.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred und George hatten mich an diesem Nachmittag von den Dursleys abgeholt. Ich hatte schon drei Tage vorher alles gepackt, sobald ich eben ihre Einladung erhalten hatte, also war das kein Problem. Das Problem war, dass ich gerade erst von Mrs. Figgs Haus zurückgestolpert war, als sie ankamen. Nachdem ich ihr Kellergeschoss verlassen hatte, hatte ich offenbar den Großteil des Tages unter einem Haufen Katzen auf ihrer Couch verschalfen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass ich noch da war, bis eine Katze ihre Krallen in meinem Bein versenkte und ich stöhnte, von der Couch rollte und auf ihrem Strickkorb landete. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt zu duschen, deshalb roch ich nach Katzen und nassem Hund. Immerhin würde der Katzengeruch Fred und George von mir fernhalten. Sie wussten, dass etwas vor sich ging, was Ron und ich ihnen nicht erzählt hatten, und jetzt mal ehrlich, welcher Werwolf, der noch ein bisschen Würde hat, würde herumlaufen und nach Katzen riechen?

Ich versuchte so zu tun, als wäre alles normal, aber ich konnte keinen einzigen Satz ohne Gähnen beenden, oder noch schlimmer, ich verlor den Faden weil ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich sagen wollte. Ron versuchte, alles zu verdecken und sagte ihnen, dass ich gerade über eine Grippe hinwegkam. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, das Wort „Grippe" immer wie ein lästiger Papagei zu wiederholen, wie eine Art lästiger Werpapagei.

„Harry, mein Lieber, ich denke, dass wir dich vielleicht ins St. Mungos bringen sollten", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit äußerst unpassender Sorge. „Das ist bestimmter ernster als eine Grippe."

„NEI-hrk!", schaffte ich als Widerstand, während ich versuchte, die Kartoffeln aus meiner Luftröhre zu bekommen.

Das magische Krankenhaus war der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein wollte. Am Anmeldeformular gibt es Kästchen, in das man ein Häkchen machen musste, wenn man ein Werwolf war. Wenn das Häkchen fehlte kam man für ein Jahr nach Askaban.

„Geht gut!", verkündete ich zwischen zwei Kartoffeln. „Wirklich ... hrk ... gut!"

„Es geht ihm gut, Mum!", sagte Ron, der offenbar die Rolle des lästigen Papageis übernommen hatte.

„Ja Mum, ihm geht's gut", sagte Charlie Weasley.

Ich wandte mich dieser unerwarteten Hilfe zu. Charlie war einer von Rons älteren Brüdern. Er war ein Experte, wenn es um magische Kreaturen ging, und obwohl er hauptsächlich mit Drachen arbeitete, machte ich mir plötzlich Sorgen, dass er die Merkmale einer anderen Kreatur erkennen würde.

„Er braucht nur etwas Schlaf", sagte Charlie und stand auf.

Er half mir ... zog mich von der Bank.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er ins Bett kommt", versicherte Charlie seiner Mutter.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann Mrs. Weasley.

„Es wird ihm schon gut gehen", sagte Hermine hinter George auf der anderen Seite des langen Tisches. „Er hatte das gleiche schon mal letztes Jahr in der Schule. Morgen wird es ihm schon besser gehen."

Charlie gab seiner Mutter keine Zeit für weitere Proteste. Er half mir ins Haus und die enge, gewundene Treppe zum Zimmer hoch, das ich mit Ron teilte. Ich stolperte zum Bett und zog den mit Essensresten besprenkelten Pullover, den ich trug, aus. Ich fiel gerade in Richtung der Kissen, als Charlie mich am Arm packte – am linken Arm. Er stand da und starrte die Narben einige Minuten lang an. Sie sahen gar nicht aus wie Bisswunden. Der Werwolf hatte versucht, mir den Arm abzureißen, also war das Fleisch einfach zerfetzt worden. Ich wollte den Leuten sagen, dass es ein Unfall am Bauernhof gewesen war. Die meisten Zauberer konnten bei Muggelgeräten ein Ende nicht vom anderen unterscheiden, also würde sich wohl keiner mit mir anlegen, wenn ich sagte, dass ich in meiner Kindheit bei den Muggeln einen Unfall gehabt hatte.

Aber bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, dass ich meinen Arm in einen Mähdrescher gesteckt hatte, fragte Charlie: „Wann bist du gebissen worden?"

„Letztes Jahr", sagte ich. „Es war ein Unfall."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

Ich nickte.

„Aber du bist nicht registriert", sagte Charlie. Es war keine Frage.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden darüber reden müssen", sagte Charlie. „Aber ich werde dich vor der Weltmeisterschaft nicht mehr deswegen belästigen. Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Ich will nur schlafen", sagte ich.

Er nickte und schloss die Tür, nachdem er hinaus geschlüpft war.

Ich schloss die Augen und hatte einen schrecklichen Traum.

In manchen Nächten träume ich vom Laufen. Ich denke, dass es der Wolf in mir ist, der in diesen Träumen Felder überquert, durch Wälder läuft und sich dem kalten Geruch von Schnee nähert, so schnell nach Norden rennt, dass es ist, als würde ich fliegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich erkannte, das es keiner von diesen Träumen war.

Ich träumte, dass ich ging, und zwar so schnell, dass alles um mich herum verschwommen war, aber ich wollte gar nicht gehen. Ich wollte meine Füße in der Erde versenken und mich am Boden festklammern, alles um anzuhalten, in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Alles wurde langsamer. Ich sah Bäume, Statuen, Grabsteine. Plötzlich bewegte ich mich nicht mehr. Die Luft roch falsch, zu trocken, zu scharf. Das war nicht die Luft von England.

Vor mir war ein Mausoleum. Der Stein war gebrochen und von Efeu bedeckt. Die marmornen Treppen, die zu dem kleinen, quadratischen Gebäude führten, waren mit Schlangen bedeckt. Die meisten bewegten sich nicht. Sie waren zu Tode erstarrt, während sie auf das Etwas im Inneren gewartet hatten. Die Tür war offen, aber ich wollte nicht hineingehen. Von drinnen drang ein schwaches oranges Leuchten heraus, und ich hörte das leise Klirren und Rascheln eines Kessels, in dem gerührt wurde.

Stimmen drangen zu mir heraus, bekannte Stimmen.

„ ... den Boden. Sie werden es nicht erfahren, außer wenn sie das Grab öffnen und sehen, dass es fehlt."

„Du hast es gut gemacht", sagte eine sanfte, zischende Stimme.

„Danke, Meister", sagte Peter Pettigrew. „Ich lebe nur um zu dienen."

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Knurren zu unterdrücken.

„Ja", zischte der Meister der Ratte. „Deshalb lasse ich dich am Leben."

„Die anderen warten", sagte die Stimme einer Frau. „Wenn Malfoy seine Show abzieht werden wir das kleine Balg haben. Er wird betteln und schreien. Wir werden seine Zunge abschneiden und seine ungläubigen Augen auskratzen. Wir werden – "

„Geh nicht zu weit, meine Liebe", sagte das zischende Ding. „Ich brauche ihn als Ganzes für den Zauber. Schneide nichts heraus, das nicht nachwachsen wird."

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

„Und was ist mit Black?", zischte es.

„N-nichts. Noch nichts, mein Lord. Wir werden ihn aber bald finden. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Ich werde ein Scheitern nicht dulden, nicht einmal von dir, meine Liebe", zischte es.

„Bitte, Meister! Bitte, wir werden auch ihn bald haben. Bitte – "

„Crucio!", zischte es.

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren.

Meine Narbe schmerzte.

Mein Schuh traf mich im Gesicht.

„Wach auf Harry!", rief Ron, während er meinen anderen Schuh aufhob und zielte. „Wir werden unseren Portschlüssel verpassen!"

„Uhhhhhhhhh ...", brachte ich hervor, während ich mich auf die andere Seite rollte.

Mein Kopf schmerzte. Ich rieb mir die Stirn. Der Schmerz verblasste aber. Während ich meine Klamotten suchte und meine Gedanken ordnete verblasste der Traum ebenfalls. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich den Schmerz in meinem Kopf nur in meinen Traum eingebaut, genauso wie wenn man träumt, dass das Telephon läutet und man wacht auf, weil es wirklich läutet. Während ich die Treppe hinunter stolperte beschloss ich, Ron die Schuld zu geben. Von einem Schuh im Gesicht getroffen zu werden ist ein ziemlich guter Grund für Kopfschmerzen. Es hatte ja auch wirklich nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Es war nur ein Traum über einen toten Typen. Träume können einem nicht wirklich wehtun.


	2. Logen und Pokale

POTTER UNTERWEGS

KAPITEL 2 – Logen und Pokale

Mrs. Weasley machte uns Frühstück. Ich tat so, als würde ich etwas essen. Das Essen roch sehr gut, aber Charlie hatte mich davor gewarnt, dass Portschlüssel nicht gerade freundlich zum Magen waren. Ich warf einen Blick über den Tisch und sah Ron, Fred und George, die alle schon ihre fünfte Portion Würstchen verschlangen. Ich machte mir Sorgen.

Es war noch immer dunkel, als wir aufbrachen. Charlie, Bill und Percy wollten erst später nachkommen, weil sie apparieren konnten. Ginny, Fred, George und ihr Dad waren alle sehr glücklich, als sie losgingen. Ron und Hermine warfen mir besorgte Blicke zu. Als wir den dunklen Pfad hinter Mr. Weasley entlang gingen, lief ein kleines Kätzchen an uns vorbei. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein, und in diesem Moment wusste ich nicht, wer mir Leid tun sollte.

„Das sieht so aus wie ...", begann Hermine.

„Eigentlich schon, oder nicht?", antwortete ich gelassen.

_... zu gleichen Zeit: Ligusterweg 4_

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich etwas gehört habe", zischte Petunia Dursley in das Ohr ihres Mannes.

Vernon Dursley wollte von ihr weg rollen und fiel über die Bettkante. Ein Moment von kompletter Stille folgte, wie die nach einem lauten Donnerschlag, und dann hörte er es auch; ein Kichern.

„Es kommt aus der Wand!", zischte Petunia.

Vernon packte die Bettkante und zog sich auf die Beine. Er zog seine Hausschuhe an und ging vorsichtig auf die Wand zu. Ein Photo der Familie Dursley schwang leicht hin und her. Vernon presste ein Ohr gegen die Wand. Das Kichern ertönte wieder. Es kam eindeutig aus der Wand. Vernon klopfte mit dem Finger dagegen. Etwas klopfte zurück.

„Denkst, dass es etwas von ... ihm ist?", fragte Petunia, die der Panik nahe war.

Vernon klopfte wieder.

„Sollen wir ihn zurückholen? Ihn dazu zwingen, es mitzunehmen?", fragte sie.

„Diese Freaks würden alles nur noch schlimmer machen", knurrte Vernon.

Das Kichern kam wieder. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so laut.

„Wir werden einfach mit Ohrenstöpseln schlafen!", verkündete er.

Petunia nickte düster. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sie im Medizinschrank im Badezimmer gefunden hatte. Sie hatte sie ursprünglich gekauft, um das Schnarchen ihres Mannes nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Die beiden legten sich wieder unter die Decken. Im Raum war es komplett still, aber als die Sonne aufging konnte sie sehen, wie die Bilder an der Wand schaukelten, während ... was auch immer es war, nach vor und zurück lief.

Sie vergrub ihre Fäuste in der Decke. Vernon schlief schon wieder. Wenn sie sich bei den Zauberern beschwerte würden sie kommen und es holen. Der Junge würde wahrscheinlich sogar in Schwierigkeiten sein, weil er es nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieses schreckliche Ding rannte in ihrem perfekten Zuhause wie schreckliches Ungeziefer herum. Es war wahrscheinlich sogar Ungeziefer. Sie hatte nie einen Blick in den Koffer des Jungen geworfen. Er könnte alle möglichen Tiere dort drinnen haben. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Morgenmantel an. Wenn sie jetzt aufstand konnte sie vor dem Frühstück noch den ganzen Küchenboden wischen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas anderes ein. Wenn der Junge nicht da war, um das Ding zu füttern, würde es innerhalb von ein paar Wochen sowieso verhungern. Sie nickte zu sich selbst, während sie auf die Tür zuging und die Ohrenstöpsel herausnahm. Ein fauler Geruch drang an ihre Nase, so ähnlich wie etwas, das viel zu lange im Ofen gewesen war.

„Vernon", zischte sie. „Was ist das für ein Geruch?"

„Geruch!", rief eine kichernde Stimme aus dem Inneren der Wand.

-----

„Wo ist der Pooka?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ich nehme an, er wollte einfach nicht mitkommen", sagte ich.

Wie durchquerten den Ort Ottery St. Catchpole und gingen den Wieselkopf hinauf. Der Rand meines Sichtfeldes wurde mit der Zeit rot. Die Weasleys waren schon weit vor mir und ich konnte hören, wie Mr. Weasley zu uns sagte, dass wir uns beeilen sollten. Dann hörte ich, wie er jemanden namens Amos begrüßte.

„Komm schon Harry", sagte Hermine. „Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Ich nickte und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Ist dort unten alles in Ordnung?", rief eine unbekannte Stimme.

Ich blinzelte der Gestalt entgegen, die den Hügel herunter lief. Dann erkannte ich ihn als Cedric Diggory, den Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft von Hufflepuff. Er blieb vor Hermine und mir stehen, einen Fuß auf einem Felsen und seine Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt. Er schien für ein Werbephoto in Pose zu sein.

„Uns geht's gut!", sagte Hermine. „Harry fühlt sich nur nicht so gut. Er hatte gerade die Grippe."

„Beeilt euch endlich!", rief Mr. Weasley. „Der Portschlüssel geht in vierzig Sekunden!"

„Wir kommen schon!", rief ich ziemlich heiser.

Ich ging einen stolpernden Schritt nach vor – direkt in ein Kaninchenloch und landete auf meinem Gesicht.

„Hier, hoch geht's!", sagte Cedric.

Ich dachte, dass er mir nur auf die Beine helfen würde, aber plötzlich fand ich mich Huckepack auf seinem Rücken. Ich sah, wie Hermine, die viel zu belustigt aussah, neben uns herlief. Bei Merlin, ich bin immerhin schon vierzehn, der einzige Grund, wegen dem ich von jemand anderem getragen werden muss ist, wenn ich eine Beinamputation habe. Ich versuchte, nicht beschämt auszusehen, als Cedric mich vor den Weasleys auf den Boden stellte.

„Wir sind schon da", verkündete Cedric und stellte sich wieder in seine Pose.

„Danke", murmelte ich.

„Problem, Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Nein, Sir."

Ich ging einen Schritt auf die Gruppe zu, direkt in ein weiteres Kaninchenloch. Der Boden kam auf mich zu und traf mich.

„Wie viele verdammte Löcher kann es auf einem Hügel geben?", knurrte ich, das Gesicht immer noch auf einem Stück nassen Grases.

„Das ist Harry Potter?", fragte eine weitere unbekannte Stimme.

Für meinen Geschmack lag viel zu viel Betonung auf dem Wort „Das".

„Lass das, Dad", kommandierte Cedric.

Diesmal konnte ich alleine aufstehen und schaffte es zu der Gruppe, die ihre Hände auf einen alten Stiefel gelegten hatten, der so dreckig war, dass er so aussah wie etwas, das ich von den Dursleys bekommen würde. Ich legte meine Hand auch auf den Stiefel, inständig hoffend, dass es der Portschlüssel und kein Glücksritual für Quidditch war.

Ein schmerzloses, aber doch störendes Gefühl zog sich durch meine Eingeweide und dann verschwand die Welt in einem Wirbel aus Farben. Mit jedem trockenen Atemzug dankte ich Charlie dafür, dass ich kein Frühstück gegessen hatte. Der Boden kam auf mich zu und traf mich wieder. Diesmal konnte ich keinen Kaninchen die Schuld geben. Ich hörte Stöhnen, als die anderen landeten. Ich stand auf und sah gerade noch, wie Mr. Weasley und Cedrics Vater graziös auf ihren Füßen landeten.

„Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit, Amos", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Bis dann, Arthur", antwortete der andere.

Er und Cedric gingen einen weiteren Hügel hoch. Ich merkte, dass andere Zauberer um uns herum waren, weil sie uns davon scheuchten. Offenbar würde in einer Minute ein weiterer Portschlüssel hier landen. Wir kletterten einen Hügel hinauf und erreichten schließlich eine kleine Hütte. Auf der Veranda stand ein Mann, auf dessen Hemd das Wort „Manager" stand. Mr. Weasley zahlte für den Zeltplatz, wobei ihm Hermine und ich ein wenig mit dem Muggelgeld halfen. Der Manager schien zu denken, dass wir aus einem anderen Land kämen. Ich war ein wenig geschockt, als ein weiterer Zauberer auftauchte und „Obliviate!" schrie. Der Manager des Zeltplatzes sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und wanderte davon. Der Zauberer, der gerade das Gedächtnis des Mannes gelöscht hatte, beschwerte sich wegen neugieriger Muggel, bevor er ihm folgte. Ich fand, dass es ein wenig ungerecht war. Wir überquerten den Hügel und kamen zum Camp.

Die Gerüche trafen mich wie ein nasses Tuch und verstopften meine Nase und brachten meine Augen zum Wässern.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine und drückte mir ein Taschentuch in die Hand.

Ich presste es auf mein Gesicht, um den Rotz zu stoppen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass etwas schlimmer sein könnte als Hogwarts, mit den versagenden Deodorants und ungewaschenen Socken, aber ich war im Unrecht. Hunderttausend campende Zauberer waren auf einem anderen Niveau von schlimm. Ich begann zu keuchen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Okay ... Sir", brachte ich zwischen würgendem Schlucken hervor.

Während wir zum Zelt der Weasleys gingen sah ich nicht viel vom Camp, aber der Geruch sagte mir, was los war. Feuer, nasses Holz und der Geruch von verbrennendem Müll standen auf der Liste ganz oben, gefolgt von den verschiedenen Gerichten, die gekocht wurden – Curry, Zimt, Fisch und noch viele andere, deren Namen ich nicht kannte. Die Toilettenhäuschen sandten ihre Düfte aus. Es lag auch noch etwas anderes in der Luft. Etwas, das ich nur als Magie bezeichnen konnte.

Ich ließ mich auf das dünne Gras sinken und versuchte, mich auf etwas anderes als den Geruch zu konzentrieren.

„Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragten Fred und George im Chor.

Ich zog das Taschentuch weg, um ihnen zu antworten, und beide verzogen unglücklich ihre Gesichter.

„Glaube, dass ich mir was eingeholt hab ...", sagte ich und presste das Taschentuch wieder auf mein Gesicht als ich spürte, wie der Rotz auf meine Oberlippe rann.

„Wir werden einfach mal da rüber gehen ..."

„ ... falls es ansteckend ist."

Hermine schaffte es schließlich, die Zelte aufzubauen. Wir gingen alle rein. Es stank nach Katzen. Wir gingen alle wieder raus.

„Vielleicht hat dich Cedrics Dad mit einem Schnupffluch erwischt", schlug Fred vor, während wir uns auf das Gras setzten.

„Redet keinen Unsinn", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Es sind wahrscheinlich nur die Pollen. Fred, warum gehst du nicht und holst etwas Wasser? Wir werden Tee machen. Das wird Harry wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Fred und George kamen eine Stunde später mit Bill, Charlie und Percy im Schlepptau zurück. Sie hatten es geschafft, die Wasserkübel zu verlieren.

„Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Percy und deutete auf mich. „Wenn er krank ist kann ich mich nicht neben ihn setzen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen Arbeitstag zu versäumen."

Ich sagte: „Uh."

Charlie kam zu mir und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab vor meinem Gesicht. Einen Moment später hörte die Welt zu stinken auf und ich konnte nur noch meinen eigenen Atem riechen, der eigentlich gar nicht so großartig war, aber bei weitem besser als hunderttausend Zauberer, die Plumpsklos benutzten.

„Welcher Zauber war das?", fragte ich Charlie.

„Ein veränderter Kopfblasenzauber. Wir benutzen sie, wenn mir mit Drachen arbeiten, um den Rauch abzuhalten. Wenn du ihn ein wenig stärker machst, kannst du damit sogar unter Wasser atmen. Ich werd ihn dir zeigen, wenn wir wieder im Fuchsbau sind."

„Danke", sagte ich, obwohl ich dachte, dass ich ihn auch so wiederholen könnte.

Ron, Hermine und ich verließen die anderen kurz darauf, als ein paar von Mr. Weasleys Arbeitskollegen bei den Zelten vorbeischauten um die Probleme bei der Organisation des Camps zu diskutieren. Der Kopfblasenzauber wurde schon schwächer, aber ich denke, dass ich mich an die Gerüche gewöhnt hatte. Während ich für uns drei an einem Souvenirstand Omnigläser kaufte, kam ein Mann bei uns vorbei. Er stach nicht irgendwie aus der Menge hervor. Seine Kleidung war einfach. Er war sauber rasiert und sein Haar war unauffällig braun und ordentlich gekämmt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir bekannt vorkam. Instinktiv schnupperte ich in der Luft und der Kopfblasenzauber verschwand mit einem kleinen Plop. Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Der Mann erwiderte nun meinen Blick und schnupperte auch in der Luft. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. _Werwolf._

Der einzige andere Werwolf, den ich je getroffen habe, ist Professor Lupin, und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie die ordentliche, soziale Vorgehensweise war. Ich nickte. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und nickte ebenfalls, bevor er wieder in der Menge verschwand.

„Wer war das?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich.

Ron kaufte einen kleine Figur von Viktor Krum. Offenbar war Krum der beste Sucher der Welt. Krum war auch im Team der Bulgaren, obwohl Ron behauptete, dass er für ihre Gegner, die Iren, war. Ich fragte ihn, ob es ein Interessenskonflikt war, aber streckte dramatisch die Nase in die Luft und verkündete, dass es nicht falsch war, Talent gebührend zu schätzen.

Wir kamen gerade zum Zelt zurück, als der Gong ertönte. Alle Camper gingen auf das Stadion zu. Charlie fragte mich, ob ich einen neuen Kopfblasenzauber wollte, aber ich sagte nein. Entweder hatte ich mich inzwischen an die Gerüche gewöhnt, oder ich hatte einfach keinen Rotz mehr.

Mr. Weasley hatte Plätze in der Loge des Ministers. Das gute daran war, dass die Luft immer besser wurde, je höher wir stiegen. Das schlechte daran war, dass wir dafür Tausende Stufen steigen mussten. Ich atmete schon schwer, als ich in die mit Teppich ausgelegte, luxuriöse Loge stolperte.

Wir setzten uns auf unsere Stühle, die vor einem zerrüttet wirkenden Hauselfen waren, der durch seine Finger schaute. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, es wäre Dobby, der verrückte Elf, der mich während meinem zweiten Schuljahr verfolgt hatte. Aber während ich noch immer nach Luft schnappte erkannte ich, dass es eine weibliche Elfe war. Sie warf einen Blick hinunter in das Stadion und schrie auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss?", fragte ich.

Sie blinzelte zwischen ihren Fingern durch. „Winky geht es gut, Sir. Winky mag die Höhe nicht."

„Aber das Quidditch ist es doch wert, oder?", sagte ich, wobei ich versuchte, freundlich zu wirken.

„Winky mag Quidditch nicht besonders, Sir."

„Aber warum hast du dir dann Karten besorgt? Ich hab gehört, dass diese Plätze ein Vermögen kosten."

„Winky hat die Karten nicht gekauft, Sir. Winky hat kein Geld. Winky passt auf den Platz des Herrn auf, bis er hier ist", sagte Winky und deutete auf den offenbar leeren Platz hinter mir.

„Dieser Platz?", fragte ich und deutete auf den gleichen Stuhl.

Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich wieder. Meine Ohren wollten zucken, aber sie waren zu kurz. In dieser Loge gab es zu viele Herzschläge, zu viele Menschen atmeten.

Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich vorsichtiger angehen sollen, aber die Worte kamen einfach aus meinem Mund. „Du weißt doch, dass da schon jemand sitzt, oder?"

In der nächsten halben Sekunde geschahen einige Dinge. Die Elfe stürzte sich auf den unsichtbaren Mann auf dem Stuhl. Ich begann, den Zauberstab aus meinem Ärmel zu ziehen und er wurde mir aus der Hand geschlagen. Arme erschienen, als ein Tarnumhang zu Boden fiel. Der halb sichtbare Mann auf dem Stuhl sprang auf mich zu. Die Elfe schrie. Die meisten der Weasley sahen in die andere Richtung, weil der Minister in diesem höchst unpassenden Moment die Loge betrat. Sie wandten sich gerade mir zu, als mein Rücken gegen das Geländer schlug und der Schwung meines Angreifers warf uns beide darüber.

Ich habe keine Angst vor Höhen und meistens macht mir auch der freie Fall nichts aus. Natürlich hängt sonst immer mein Besen irgendwie an mir dran, also kann ich den Fall beenden, wenn mir danach ist. Der Umhang fiel von dem Mann, der mich gestoßen hatte. Er war bleich und wirkte kränklich und hatte ausgewaschenes, blondes Haar und übergroße Augen. Er lächelte mich an und verschwand mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs. Ich fiel weiter, wobei geschockte Gesichter an mir vorbeizogen. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah, dass der Boden immer näher kam. Ich fragte mich, warum keiner der Hunderttausend Zauberer, die auf diesem paar Quadratmetern zusammengepfercht waren, daran dachte, einen Schwebezauber zu verwenden.

Meine Schulter wurde aus ihrem Gelenk gerissen. Ich hatte die Hand um mein Handgelenk nicht einmal gespürt, bis der Typ auf dem Besen bremste. Eine Sekunde lang wurde alles dunkel. Ein Arm legte sich fast beschützend um meine Hüfte und wir flogen mit einem viel gemütlicheren Tempo hinunter zu Boden. Er hatte mich ungefähr fünfzehn Fuß über dem Spielfeld gefangen. Meine Füße schlugen auf den Boden und ich fiel auf die Knie, weil mir plötzlich schlecht wurde. Ich denke, dass mein Magen mich endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine Stimme mit einem osteuropäischen Akzent

„Ja, danke!", sagte ich und warf einen Blick hoch zur Loge. Ich konnte ein paar knallrote Punkte erkennen, die wohl die versammelten Weasleys waren, die zu mir runter blickten.

„Ich hab dich von unserer Kabine aus gesehen", sagte mein Retter, während er mich auf die Füße zog und wir sahen uns zum ersten Mal an.

„Du bist Viktor Krum!", sagte ich dümmlich, als wüsste er es nicht. Zum Glück sagte er zur gleichen Zeit: „Du bist Harry Potter!", also fühlte ich mich nicht ganz so schlecht.

Die Sicherheitszauberer umschwärmten uns. Sie schubsten uns herum und jemand zog an meinem verletzten Arm. Ein glatzköpfiger Mann schrie mir ins Gesicht und eine Kamera blitzte. Krum wurde in eine Richtung davon geschoben und ich in die andere. Zauberer schrien mich den ganzen Weg zurück zur Loge an. Ich versuchte, zurück zu schreien.

„Ich bin gestoßen worden."

„Er ist einfach appariert!"

„Er hat nichts gesagt!"

„Ich kenne ihn nicht!"

Plötzlich stand Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Auror, den ich im letzten Jahr kennengelernt hatte, vor mir.

„Verletzt?", fragte er.

Ich deutete mit dem guten Arm auf den verletzten. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und die Schulter sprang wieder in ihr Gelenk. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, nach Luft zu schnappen. Auroren durchsuchten die Loge nach versteckten Attentätern. Winky sprach mit weiteren Auroren. Lucius Malfoy war irgendwie in die Loge gekommen und beantwortete mit feixender Miene ebenfalls Fragen. Das Chaos ging noch fünfzehn Minuten lang weiter. Am Ende wussten die Auroren noch immer nicht, ob der Verrückte hinter dem Zaubereiminister her war (Cornelius Fudge, der Chef der magischen Regierung in Großbritannien), dem bulgarischen Minister (der mit Fudge gekommen war und offenbar einige politische Feinde hatte) oder hinter mir (weil man auf mich prinzipiell gerne Anschläge verübt). Fudge verscheuchte alle aus der Loge und ließ das Spiel beginnen.

Das Spiel war ziemlich traurig. Offenbar war Viktor Krum der einzige gute Spieler der Bulgaren. Irland machte sie praktisch zu Brei, und das Spiel war trotz der Kämpfe zwischen den irischen Maskottchen, den Leprechans, und den bulgarischen Maskottchen, den Veela, ziemlich schnell vorbei. Krum fing den Schnatz und beendete das Spiel mit zehn Punkten Rückstand für die Bulgaren. Viele Leute lachten ihn deswegen aus, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sein Team nicht mehr hatte gewinnen können. Ich denke nicht, dass es ein großer Verlust war. Der Pokal sah ziemlich hässlich aus.

Seltsamerweise hatten Fred und George genau auf dieses Ergebnis mit einem Arbeitskollegen ihres Dads gewettet, mit Ludo Bagman. Der Dummkopf versuchte „aus Versehen" sie mit dem verschwindenden Koboldgeld zu bezahlen, anstatt mit echten Galleonen, aber ich machte ihn auf seinen „Fehler" aufmerksam. Fred und George fragten mich, woher ich das gewusst hatte. Ich konnte nicht gut sagen, dass die Münzen zu sehr nach Magie gerochen hatten, aber meinem Gehirn fiel etwas anderes ein.

„Sie waren im Gegensatz zu echtem Geld viel zu sauber. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass unserer Lehrer in der Grundschule mal gesagt hat, dass auf dem meisten Geld, das im Umlauf ist, entweder Kokain oder Heroin ist", erklärte ich.

„Was ist Kokain?", fragte Mr. Weasley, der sich plötzlich für unser Gespräch interessierte.

„Es ist dieses weiße Puder, das Muggel verwenden, um high zu sein", sagte ich nervös.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Mr. Weasley. „Ich dachte, dafür hätten sie diese Fliegerzeuge. Weißt du, wo ich so etwas kaufen kann?"

„Ähmmmmm ..."

Zum Glück erschien Hermine mit einer Erklärung, bevor ich Mr. Weasley noch aus Versehen in die Drogenszene schicken konnte.

Die Auroren trafen sich am Zelt der Weasleys mit uns und stellten uns noch einmal die gleichen Fragen wie schon in der Loge. Offenbar dachten sie, einer der Minister wäre das Ziel gewesen, weil der Attentäter mich nicht sofort angegriffen hatte, als ich mich hinsetzte. Das machte für mich irgendwie Sinn. Ich glaube, dass ich wollte, dass das der Grund war, also sagte ich nein, als sie mich fragten, ob ich eine Wache vor dem Zelt der Weasleys wollte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht gesagt.

----- ----- -----

A/N: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer des ersten Kapitels! Ihr seid einfach toll. Ich hab mich für euch extra beeilt, damit ihr das hier schnell bekommt! Also: reviewen!


	3. Abgrund

POTTER UNTERWEGS

KAPITEL 3 – Abhang

Ich träumte wieder vom Laufen. Nicht als Wolf laufen, sondern als ganz normaler Mensch. Keine Schuhe, keine Brille. Ich laufe einen einsamen Hügel hinunter, trete dabei auf scharfe Gegenstände. Meine Ohren klingeln, als wäre gerade etwas neben meinem Kopf explodiert. Ich höre mein eigenes Atmen und noch etwas anderes schlittert und zischt. Meine Arme fühlen sich klebrig an. Der Geruch von Blut.

Ich wachte auf und hörte Schreie. Sie waren weit entfernt, doch meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab, nur um mich daran zu erinnern, dass er gestohlen worden war.

„Ron! Mr. Weasley! Ihr müsst alle aufstehen!", rief ich.

Ich hörte viel Stöhnen und Murmeln. Ich zog meine Jeans über meinen Pyjama an und sprang in meine Schuhe. Ich ging sicher, dass sie fest gebunden waren – nur für den Fall.

„Wacht auf!", rief ich wieder.

„Was ist los?", fragte Charlie, der als erster halbwegs wach geworden war.

„Da schreien Leute", sagte ich.

Ich wandte den Kopf, als plötzlich etwas explodierte. „In dieser Richtung", sagte ich und deutete durch die Zeltplane. Hinter dem Material konnten wir Lichtblitze sehen.

„Bill! Dad! Percy! Steht auf!", brüllte Charlie mit größerer Lautstärke als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können.

Die anderen Weasleys waren schon auf den Beinen und angezogen, bevor ein Auror seinen Kopf ins Zelt steckte und die älteren Weasleys als Hilfe holte. Während wir nach draußen stolperten hörte ich, wie sich ein paar Auroren unterhielten, die an unserem Zelt vorbei in Richtung der Explosion eilten.

„ – Todesser – "

„Lestrange oder Black?"

„Wir wissen es nicht."

Mr. Weasley packte mich an der Schulter und schüttelte mich; ich sah, dass Ron und Hermine bereits ein Stück vor mir in der Menge waren und mich zu sich winkten. Fred, George und Ginny verschwanden im Wald hinter den Zelten. Ich warf einen Blick auf den Campingplatz. Ich konnte die Quelle der Schreie und Explosionen sehen. Eine Ansammlung von Männern in schwarzen Umhängen und mit Totenkopfmasken marschierte durch die panische Menge, auf die sie wahllos Flüche schossen. Über den Totenkopfmenschen schwebten vier Personen schreiend und sich windend in der Luft, als würden sie gegen ihren Willen schweben. Zwei von ihnen waren Kinder. Ich konnte hören, wie ich knurrte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn Rons Dad mich nicht erneut gepackt und in den Strom der fliehenden Camper geschoben hätte.

„Harry, geh mit ihnen!", befahl Mr. Weasley.

Tausende Menschen strömten in die Wälder um uns. Die Männer mit den Masken waren bald nicht mehr zu sehen, doch der Lärm hallte im Wald. Ich überlegte, dass es eigentlich ziemlich seltsam ist, dass Muggel und Zauberer auf die gleiche Art in Panik geraten. Alle hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen und sie schrien wirr durcheinander und stellten sinnlose Fragen. Die Menschen um mich herum schoben sich gegenseitig, obwohl das gar nicht nötig war. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre nicht genug Wald für alle dagewesen. Schuhe und andere Kleidungsstücke waren zu Boden geworfen und zurückgelassen worden. Ich bemühte mich, mit Hermine und Ron mitzuhalten. Ich hasse es, immer der langsamste zu sein. Sie mussten stehenbleiben und auf mich warten und wir verloren Rons Geschwister aus den Augen.

Während wir liefen kamen wir an Draco Malfoy vorbei, einer Pest aus der Schule. Er grinste wegen etwas, aber wir hatten keine Zeit um für einen kleinen Plausch anzuhalten. Ron deutete ihm jedoch eine Handgeste die eindeutig seine Gefühle zeigte. Wir gingen weiter bis es leise wurde. Ich könnte hören, wie andere in Panik herumliefen, aber sie entfernten sich immer mehr von uns. Ich lehnte mich gegen einen Baum, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Wind wurde stärker und trug die Gerüche vom Camp zu uns.

„Wo – ", begann Ron.

Ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund und schnupperte. Über die panischen Gerüche der Menge, die von meinen Klamotten schon aufgesaugt wurden, konnte ich etwas anderes riechen; verängstigt, männlich, und ein wenig wie Ungeziefer. Im gleichen Atemzug waren andere Gerüche; aufgeregt, menschlich und ein wenig verrottet. Es war der Geruch von Menschen, die seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr in der Sonne gewesen sind. Die Luft wirbelte um mich herum und ich drehte den Kopf.

Der Instinkt sagte: „Verfolgen und angreifen!"

Das Gehirn sagte: „Lauf, du Idiot!"

„Pettigrew ist hinter uns", zischte ich. „Er kommt aus dieser Richtung. Er ist nicht alleine."

Ron nickte und er und Hermine zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Wir gingen los. Unsere letzte Begegnung mit Pettigrew war nicht sehr nett gewesen. Wir wurden von Dementoren angegriffen. Sirius wurde fast erhängt. Ich wurde von einer Ratte gefoltert und von einem Werwolf gebissen. Hermine bekam nur 8 von 10 Punkten auf die Hausaufgaben, die sie in dieser Nacht gemacht hat. Wir alle hatten Angst.

Ich schnupperte wieder in der Luft. Sirius war irgendwo und verfolgte Pettigrew, aber im Nachtwind erhaschte ich nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis auf ihn. Weil Tausende Menschen in der Nähe waren war es schwer zu sagen, wie viele mit Pettigrew kamen und wie viele ihm nur über den Weg liefen. Ich versuchte, uns um sie herum zurück zum Camp zu führen, aber sie schnitten uns jedes Mal den Weg ab. Nachdem wir fünf Minuten lang durch die Dunkelheit gestolpert waren schien Pettigrew noch genauso nahe zu sein. Nur das Camp schien sich entfernt zu haben. Ich konnte unsere Verfolger nun auch hören; sie zischten sich gegenseitig etwas zu, während sie uns verfolgten. Ich konnte eine Frau kichern hören.

„Lauft noch zwei Minuten weiter", zischte ich Ron und Hermine zu, während wir einen Hügel hoch liefen. „Dann dreht euch um, lauft zurück zum Camp und holt Hilfe."

„Sicher nicht", sagten Ron und Hermine aus einem Mund.

„Sie sind hinter mir her", zischte ich.

„Und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie dich erwischen!", knurrte Ron.

„Du musst Hermine hier raus bringen", flüsterte ich und versuchte, an seine ein wenig chauvinistische und beschützerische Seite zu appellieren. Leider hörte sie mich.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", zischte sie und in diesem Moment traf sie ein gelber Lichtblitz am Rücken.

Ron und ich beeilten uns, sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie außer Atem war, schien sie nicht verletzt zu sein. Hinter ihr konnte ich Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen mit weißen Masken sehen, die zwischen den Bäumen hervorkamen. Ich ließ den Blick über sie schweifen. Es waren fünf Männer und die lachende Frau, alle waren groß. Pettigrew versteckte sich entweder im Hintergrund im Wald oder er trug Stelzen. Ein rotes Licht flog auf uns zu und ich stieß die anderen zur Seite. Ich hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn auf einen der Männer mit den Masken.

„Mein Auge!", bellte er.

Ron feuerte einen Fluch auf sie und Hermine fand ihren Zauberstab schließlich auch. Allerdings hatten wir erst drei Jahre in Hogwarts hinter uns und hatten während der Ferien kein Training.

„Kommt schon, meine Kleinen!", sagte die Frau. „Spielt brav!"

Ohne Zauberstab war ich keine große Hilfe und inzwischen gingen mir die Steine aus.

„Hermine", rief ich. „Verwende Serpensortia!"

Einige der maskierten Männer lachten.

„Denkt der kleine Potter, dass er den Fluch des Dunklen Lords verwenden kann?", neckte die lachende Frau.

Einer der maskierten Männer verwendete den Spruch und eine riesige Kobra erschien vor mir auf dem Boden. Sie bäumte sich auf, bereit zu beißen.

„Siehst du diese Männer dort?", zischte ich in Parsel.

Die Schlange hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und nickte.

„Töte sie!", befahl ich ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und schlitterte auf die Männer zu. Ich hörte sie schreien, doch die Schlange war in der Dunkelheit fast unsichtbar. Hermine beschwor noch ein paar weitere Schlangen herauf und ich gab ihnen die gleichen Anweisungen. Inzwischen fühlte ich mich deswegen schon schuldig. Die Schlangen würden wahrscheinlich verletzt, vielleicht sogar getötet werden. Die Frau schrie inzwischen vor Wut.

Ich warf Ron einen Blick zu. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich fünf Meter von mir zu entfernen. Er umklammerte mit der Faust den Zauberstab so fest, dass die Venen sichtbar waren. Er zitterte während er versuchte, alle gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Hermine war direkt hinter ihm; sie runzelte die Stirn während sie über einen Weg hier raus nachdachte. Ich untersuchte meine Taschen. Darin waren nur ein Schokofrosch und ein Knopf, der am Vormittag von meinem Hemd gefallen war. Ich wich einem weiteren Fluch der wahnsinnigen Frau aus. Irgendwann mussten die Auroren im Camp die Flüche bemerken, die hier durch den Wald schwirrten. Ich war nicht besonders gut im Auswege finden, aber jede Sekunde zählte.

Ich zog den Schokofrosch aus meiner Tasche; die Schachtel hielt ich in der einen Hand, die Öffnungsschnur in der anderen, als hätte ich gerade eine Granate gezogen. Einen Moment lang erstarrte der magische Kampf und alle starrten mich nur an.

„Lasst sie gehen oder ich aktiviere den Portschlüssel!", rief ich.

„Warum solltest du einen Portschlüssel bei dir haben?", rief die Frau amüsiert.

„Die Auroren haben ihn mir gegeben, nachdem euer Kumpel mich aus der Loge geworfen hat."

„Geh einfach, Harry!", kreischte Hermine.

Einer der maskierten Männer kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber ich winkte bedrohlich mit dem Frosch und er zog sich zurück.

„Geh!", zischte Ron.

Ich weiß nicht ob sie mir bei meinem Bluff helfen wollte, oder ob sie wirklich dachten, ich würde sie verlassen.

„Ihr seid doch nicht für Nichts so weit gekommen!", rief ich der lachenden Frau zu.

Sie warf mir durch ihre Maske hindurch einen schrägen Blick zu und gestikulierte zu den Männern hinter ihr.

„Accio Frosch!", rief einer von ihnen.

Es war ein sehr starker Aufrufezauber, aber ich hielt den Frosch fest in der Hand. Ich wurde nach vorn gerissen. Andere Instinkte übernahmen. Meine Hände trafen den Boden und ich stieß mich mit ihnen ab, wobei ich meine Füße drehte, sodass sie den Frosch Aufrufer in die Brust trafen. Er fiel nach hinten und ich entriss ihm seinen Zauberstab. Ich richtete ihn auf den nächsten Mann und versuchte einen Lähmzauber, aber nichts geschah. Nicht einmal ein Funke.

Ich sprang zur Seite, als rotes Licht auf mich zukam, wobei ich eine Hand voll Schmutz vom Boden mitnahm. Ich warf ihn auf das Gesicht meines Angreifers und rollte wieder zur Seite. Der nun geblendete Mann stolperte in Hermines Lähmzauber. Ich drehte mich gerade um, als mich ein Erstarrungszauber am Arm traf. Ich wirbelte herum. Die lachende Frau stand direkt neben mir. Ich dachte nicht. Ich sprang nur.

Wir schlugen auf dem Boden auf und rollten davon. Ich bemerkte, dass sie vertraut roch, fast wie Sirius. Ich traf sie mit meinem tauben Arm und sie kreischte und kratzte mein Gesicht. Ich packte ihre Haare und zog. Ihr Fuß traf mich im Magen und wir fielen auseinander. Ich hatte ein Büschel ihrer Haare in der Hand.

Ich riskierte einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah, dass Ron seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hatte. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah aus, als bereite er sich auf einen Boxkampf vor. Hermines Ärmel rauchten. Mir fiel gerade auf, wie erledigt wir waren, als ein Knall auf der Lichtung ertönte und ein Kettenfluch erwischte mich an den Beinen und warf mich zu Boden. Die lachende Frau stand über mir.

„Crucio!"

Es war schlimmer als zuvor, viel schlimmer. Es tat weh. Es war die Definition von Schmerz. Ich denke, dass ich mir vielleicht in die Hose gemacht habe, aber ich bin nicht sicher, weil ich meine Nerven nicht mehr spüren konnte.

„Hör auf!", zischte einer der Männer. „Sie werden ihn im Camp hören!"

Wie auf Befehl knallte die Luft und zwei Zauberer apparierten. Es waren Charlie Weasley und ein Auror, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Einen Moment erstarrte wieder alles. Dann richtete die lachende Frau ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, die es offenbar erwischt hatte, während ich gefoltert worden war, denn sie lag auf dem Boden. Sie kämpfte darum, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Reducto!", rief die lachende Frau.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich im roten Licht des Fluches und sie hob die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich war Ron vor ihr. Das Licht traf ihn und er wurde auf sie geschleudert. Die beiden wurden zurück in die Bäume geworfen. Ich hörte, wie etwas knirschte und es waren nicht die Blätter.

Der Auror feuerte Flüche auf die maskierten Männer. Die lachende Frau kam auf mich zu. Meine Augen trafen über die Lichtung hinweg Charlies Blick. Ich hörte, wie Hermine nach Hilfe rief. Charlies Gesicht war unschlüssig. Ich nickte in Rons Richtung und Charlie wandte mir den Rücken zu. Er war immerhin nicht mein Bruder.

Ich trat die Frau mit meinen gefesselten Beinen, aber sie wich zur Seite aus. Aus einem Meter Entfernung traf sie mich mit einem Fluch, bei dem mir die Luft weg blieb und jedes Gefühl unterhalb meines Halses verschwand.

„Ich habe einen richtigen Portschlüssel, mein Kleiner!", sagte sie, während sie die Kette um meine Füße packte.

Sie schnappte etwas Silbernes um ihr Handgelenk und die Welt wirbelte davon.

---------- ---------- ----------

A/N: Ich möchte hier erst Mal den Reviewern danken ... Danke! Und dann noch den wunderbaren Mitgliedern des Sirius Black FanClubs auf Snitchseeker, die mir hierbei nicht nur geholfen, sondern mich auch dauernd zum Lachen gebracht haben, wodurch das Übersetzen viel leichter wurde.


	4. Derjenige, der fast entkam

POTTER UNTERWEGS

KAPITEL 4 – Derjenige, der fast entkam

Ich denke, es wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts wenn ich sagte, dass ich eine schlechte Woche hatte. Sie haben heute allerdings bald aufgehört. Wahrscheinlich wegen des Regens. Natürlich ist es ein großer Spaß, einen gefesselten Gefangenen in den Dreck zu drücken und so zu tun, als würde man ihn ersticken, aber nach ein paar Stunden lässt der Regen auch einen selbst frieren. Die Nase beginnt zu rinnen, die Zähne klappern, und nicht einmal der brutalste Sport der Welt kann einen ablenken. Sie banden mich im Zentrum des Camps an und gingen in ihre Zelte, um Tee zu trinken.

Immerhin war der Regen eisig kalt. Mein Hemd bestand nur noch aus Fetzen. Das war es, seit der Cruciatus Fluch langweilig geworden war. Ich lag da und versuchte, mich zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen. Ich wartete darauf, dass alles taub wurde. Auf das Taubwerden hatte ich schon vier Tage lang gewartet. Ich hatte darauf gewartet, dass alles aufhörte und fragte mich, warum ich noch am Leben war.

Lestrange, die lachende Frau, sagte mir, dass sie mich umbringen würde, wenn sie keinen Spaß mehr hatte. Ich wusste aber, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Jeden Tag zogen sie die Pfähle aus der Erde und brachten mich mit einem Portschlüssel in ein neues Camp. Wir reisten über den Kontinent nach Osten. Ich wurde vom Feld zur Höhle und zur Scheune gebracht. Heute Nacht waren wir nahe am Meer, am Rand eines Kliffs. Ich konnte hören, wie die Wellen dagegen krachten. Sie passten wegen Auroren genau auf, aber sie liefen nicht vor ihnen davon. Sie brachten mich zu einem bestimmten Ort.

Ich warf einen Blick zur Wache. Die anderen nannten in MacConkey. Ich hatte während der vergangenen Tage die meisten Namen gelernt. MacConkey war nicht so schlimm wie man von Todessern erwartet. Wenn er seine Schicht hatte kam er vorbei und trat mich ab und zu, aber die Folter wurde ihm schnell zu langweilig. Die Tritte schienen eher Frustration zu sein. Im Moment schlief er offensichtlich.

Ich besah mir die Pfähle, die in die Erde gehauen waren. Sie hatten dazu Magie verwendet. Ich hatte schon in vorigen Nächten versucht, sie heraus zu ziehen, aber ohne Erfolg. Ich streckte die Hand aus und zog an dem, der mir am nächsten war. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, fast wie ein loser Zahn. Ich griff nach dem anderen und er bewegte sich auch. Ich warf einen Blick hoch zum Himmel und blinzelte das Wasser aus meinen Augen. Ein Pfahl hing an den Fesseln, die meine Handgelenke banden, der andere an den Fesseln meiner Knöchel. Auch falls ich die Pfähle aus der Erde ziehen konnte würde ich nicht davonlaufen können. Ich könnte nur wie ein Wurm durch den Dreck rollen und kriechen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich keine hundert Meter vom Camp wegkommen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf einen Moment lang auf der nassen Erde ruhen. Ich konnte fühlen, wie die Wellen gegen das Kliff krachten. Ich streckte die Hand aus und packte den Pfahl. Ich zog. Er war befreit.

Ich kroch auf den Ellbogen und Knien. Der Regen fiel weiterhin, und nun mischte sich ein wenig Hagel darunter. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin ich kroch, aber ich konnte es hören. Ich hörte auch Schreie aus dem Camp. Ich ignorierte sie. Sie suchten in der falschen Richtung. Meine Hände streckten sich über den Abgrund. Das Kliff zitterte unter den wütenden Schlägen des Ozeans. Ich rollte mich herum, setzte mich auf und ließ meine gefesselten Beine über den Rand baumeln. Ich sah nach unten. Meine Brille war schon seit einer Weile verschwunden. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob unter mir Wasser oder Steine waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es egal. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich nach vor. Ich fiel.

Salzwasser verstopfte meine Nase. Ich strampelte und trat, aber wegen der Fesseln konnte ich die Beine nicht richtig strecken. Ich konnte nicht ordentlich treten. Meine Füße trafen auf den steinigen Grund und ich stieß mich ab. Die Strömung warf mich herum. Das Wasser war einheitlich dunkel, und ich wusste nicht, wo die Oberfläche war. Während der letzten Woche hatte ich oft darüber nachgedacht, wie ich sterben würde. In diesem Moment war ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht ertrinken wollte. Ich schwamm so gut ich konnte und schaffte gerade mal ein schwaches Hundepaddeln. Ich dachte, ich wäre an der Oberfläche und öffnete den Mund, aber Wasser füllte ihn. Ich kämpfte und schlug um mich und brach schließlich durch die richtige Oberfläche. Ich hustete so stark, dass ich mich fast übergab, wobei ich andauernd mit den Füßen trat, um über der Oberfläche zu bleiben.

Es regnete stärker. Die Wellen um mich herum waren hoch. Blitze zuckten und einen Moment lang konnte ich Land sehen – das dunkle Kliff entfernte sich von mir, während die Strömung an mir zerrte. Meine Arme brannten und froren zur gleichen Zeit. Das Gewicht der Ketten zog mich nach unten. Etwas berührte meinen Arm und in meinen Gedanken flammte das Wort HAI auf. Ich war immerhin mit einem verletzten und entzündeten Rücken ins Meer gesprungen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war kein Hai, nicht einmal ein Tier. Es war eine Plastiktüte.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und ich sah, dass Abfall auf dem Wasser um mich herum trieb. Gegenstände klebten an meinen Armen und meinem Gesicht. Eine weitere Welle drückte mich unter Wasser und als ich endlich durch die Oberfläche stieß war der Rand meines Sichtfeldes rot. Ein weiteres Stück Abfall stieß gegen meinen Arm. Ich packte es. Es war ein langer Zylinder, unten breit und oben mit einem Verschluss. Ein weiterer Blitz flammte auf und ich sah die Flasche an. Das Etikett war noch drauf. Die Buchstaben waren Russisch oder so etwas, aber das Logo, der rote und der blaue Halbkreis mit der weißen Linie in der Mitte sahen genauso aus, wie im Supermarkt am Ende der Straße der Dursleys. Es war eine leere, zwei-Liter-Flasche Pepsi. Weil der Verschluss noch dran war gab sie mir guten Auftrieb. Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass nicht alle Menschen an Recycling glauben. Eine weitere Flasche trieb vorbei. Ich packte sie – noch eine russische Pepsi – und danach noch eine. In genau diesem Moment schwor ich, dass ich nie wieder eine andere Marke kaufen würde. Ich würde nicht einmal Wasser kaufen. Nur noch Pepsi für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich würde mit Pepsi duschen. Mit den Armen voller Flaschen schloss ich die Augen und ließ mich vom Wasser treiben.

Ein Licht schien in mein Gesicht. Ich war nicht wirklich eingeschlafen, aber ich war irgendwie ein wenig starr geworden. Es war noch immer Nacht und es regnete, aber die Wellen waren niedriger. Ein Mann stand ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Wasser. Ich sah dunkle Kleidung und ein blasses Gesicht. Mein Herz blieb in meiner Brust stehen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wieder erwischten. Ich ließ eine der Flaschen los.

Das Wasser schloss sich über meinem Kopf und ich begann zu schwimmen. Ein Haken packte mich unter dem Arm und zog mich zur Oberfläche. Ich schrie unverständlich und trat mit den Beinen, aber ich konnte mich nicht befreien. Hände packten mich und ich wurde aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ich kämpfte verbitterter und eine sehr dicke Person setzte sich auf mich. Nun nicht mehr in der Lage, mich zu bewegen, sah ich mich um.

Anstatt von Todessern war ich von Männern in tropfenden Ponchos umgeben. Ich war auf der Planke eines ziemlich großen Schiffes. Der Mann, der auf mir saß, sagte etwas zu mir. Ich denke, dass er vielleicht Italienisch gesprochen hat.

„Englisch?", fragte ich, wobei mir das Atmen schwer fiel.

Er sagte noch etwas auf Italienisch. Es hörte sich wie eine Frage an. Ich hoffte, dass er fragte, ob er aufstehen sollte, also nickte ich. Er stand auf und stellte mich auf die Füße. Andere Hände packten mich und man brachte mich an Deck. Die Menschen redeten und deuteten auf mich. Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber offenbar waren meine gefesselten Hände sehr interessant. Eine Decke wurde um mich gewickelt und ich wurde ziemlich fest an einem seltsamen Kran vorbei in eine Kabine geschoben. Sie war vollgestopft mit Ausrüstung und leuchtendem Sonar und Radar. Ich wurde in eine Ecke bugsiert. Einer der Männer leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe in mein Gesicht. Er stellte mir Fragen, aber alles was ich als Antwort geben konnte war: „Englisch, ich spreche nur Englisch." Er ging davon und ich schlief eine Weile.

Ich wachte auf, weil jemand meine Schulter schüttelte. Der Mann, der auf mir gesessen hatte, war zurück. Er hielt mir eine Tasse aus Plastik, gefüllt mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, hin. Sie roch wie Kaffee. Ich mag keinen Kaffee, aber ich würgte ihn trotzdem hinunter. Er war so voller Koffein, dass mein Arm zitterte. Der Mann lächelte und sagte wieder etwas. Er ging davon und kam eine Minute später mit einer Tupperware Schüssel voller Suppe zurück. Ich würgte auch sie hinunter, bevor er die Schüssel losgelassen hatte.

(Die Todesser sind nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll wenn es darum geht, ihre Gefangenen zu füttern. Ich bin sicher, dass keiner von ihnen je einen Goldfisch hatte, der länger als einen Tag überlebt hat.)

Der Mann lachte und tätschelte meinen Kopf. Er verließ den Raum und kam mit einer riesigen Zange zurück. Er versuchte, meinen Fesseln zu durchschneiden, aber die Zange verbog sich einfach, als er zudrückte. Die Todesser hatten sie offenbar mit Magie verstärkt. Nach etwa zehn Minuten gab er schulterzuckend auf.

Ein anderer Mann, von dem ich annahm, dass er der Kapitän war, schrie in ein Mikrophon. Nachdem er ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang geschrien hatte, winkte er mich herüber und Mr. Suppe half mir auf.

„Englisch? Hallo?", sagte eine Stimme mit einem leichten britischen Akzent.

„Gott sei Dank! Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich wurde vor vier Tagen bei einem Fußballspiel in Schottland entführt. Ich will wieder nach Hause!"

„Beruhig dich, mein Sohn. Mein Name ist John Crisfield und ich arbeite bei Interpol. Wo in England wohnst du?"

Ich gab ihm die Adresse der Dursleys, erklärte aber, dass sie mich vielleicht noch nicht als vermisst erklärt hatten, weil ich bei meinen Freunden in Ottery St. Catchpole auf Urlaub gewesen war. Ich hätte ihm gesagt, dass er meine Freunde anrufen sollte, aber die Weasleys hatten kein Telephon und ich konnte mich nicht an Hermines Nummer erinnern. Er sagte, er würde meine Informationen überprüfen und wie durch ein Wunder gab es bei den Muggeln noch eine Datei von mir. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich während dem Spiel zur Toilette gegangen war, wo mich jemand gepackt und meinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte. Ich sagte ihm auch, dass sie mich unter Drogen gesetzt hatten, deshalb hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ich im Tyrrhenischen Meer gelandet war (er informierte mich, dass ich dort war).

„In Ordnung, mein Sohn, wir schicken ein Boot, das dich von diesen Fischern befreien wird. Ich werde dich mit ein paar Polizisten treffen, wenn du im Hafen ankommst und dann werden wir daran arbeiten, dich nach Hause zu bringen."

„Danke, Sir", sagte ich und hörte mich dabei sehr heiser an.

Ich schlief wieder eine Weile. Ich wurde wach um zu sehen, dass wir neben einem viel größeren Schiff waren. Die Fischer hoben mich in einen seltsamen kleinen Korb, der an einem Kran hing, der mich auf das größere Schiff brachte. Ich winkte den Fischern zu (so gut es mit meinen gefesselten Armen ging) und rief ihnen: „Danke!" zu, während ich befördert wurde. Die Männer, die mir aus dem Korb halfen, waren nicht britisch. Ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, woher sie kamen. Immerhin konnten ein paar von ihnen Englisch, denn als sie die Decke hoben sagte einer von ihnen: „Heile Mutter Jesu!" Sie brachten mich in das Büro des Arztes an Bord und ich musste mich auf den Untersuchungstisch setzen. Ein paar Leute kamen herein und versuchten, die Ketten zu lösen, doch sie hatten genauso wenig Glück wie die Fischer. Der Arzt (zumindest denke ich, dass er ein Arzt war) gab mir ein paar Injektionen und begann, stechende Cremen auf meinen Rücken zu reiben. Er murmelte leise etwas und tätschelte irgendwie meine Schulter. Ich wollte gerade fragen, was er denn meinte, als er etwas zwischen meinen Schulterblättern herauszog. Er sagte etwas, das sich sehr zufrieden anhörte und hielt den blutigen Gegenstand so, dass ich ihn auch sehen konnte. Ich dachte gerade, dass er aussah wie eine Stricknadel, als der Raum zur Seite kippte und ich zu Boden fiel.

Ich wachte wieder auf als wir in einen Hafen einfuhren. Ich schaffte es, ohne Hilfe aufs Deck zu humpeln. Die Sonne ging auf und ich konnte die Küste in der Ferne sehen. Zumindest konnte ich etwas verschwommenes Braunes sehen, das unter etwas großem Blauen und über etwas Blauem war. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es die Küste war. Ich sah auch ein paar blinkende, rote Lichter, von denen ich annahm, dass es wahrscheinlich Rettungswagen oder Polizeiautos waren. Die Crew setzte mich wieder in den Korb und unter mir sah ich ein kleineres Boot. Ich nehme an, dass das große Schiff nicht in den Hafen einfahren konnte. Der Korb wurde nach unten gelassen und ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

Das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun sollen.

Unter mir streckten die Leute die Arme aus um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auf dem Deck und nicht im Wasser landete. Einer von ihnen winkte.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin John Crisfield", sagte ein verschwommener Mann mit einer bekannten Stimme.

Ich lehnte mich über den Rand des Korbes und wollte antworten. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich in der Faust einer sehr großen Person gefangen. Ich wurde aus dem Korb in die Luft gehoben und die Boote wurde zu kleinen Punkten unter mir. Ich freute mich nicht auf die Landung.

---------- ---------- ----------

A/N: Ich denke, dass es keine angemessene Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit gibt. Außer ich lasst es durchgehen, dass ich wegen der anhaltenden Hitze nur mitten in der Nacht schreiben kann und dabei immer fast einschlafe.

Jedenfalls war's das jetzt mal für's Erste, weil wir jetzt die englische Version eingeholt haben und nur der liebe Gott (oder besser gesagt Marz) weiß, wie es weitergeht. Also bin ich schon genauso gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel wie ihr. Das heißt aber leider auch, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wann der nächste Teil fertig ist.

Ich denke, somit beantwortet sich auch die immer öfter auftauchende Frage, wann Sirius wieder vorkommen wird: ich weiß es selbst noch nicht.


End file.
